Krauss Ushiromiya
is Kinzo's first child. As the eldest son of four siblings, he is in a position to lead the family meeting. However, to the other siblings, it seems that he is trying to monopolize the fortune, which intensifies the clash with the siblings. He is a real estate investor and is heavily interested in the development of a resort. However, the results are being severely criticized. Appearances *''Legend of the Golden Witch'' *''Turn of the Golden Witch'' *''Banquet of the Golden Witch'' *''Alliance of the Golden Witch'' *''End of the Golden Witch'' *''Dawn of the Golden Witch'' *''Requiem of the Golden Witch'' *''Twilight of the Golden Witch'' *''Umineko no Naku Koro ni'' (Anime) *''Umineko no Naku Koro ni'' (Manga) *''Umineko no Naku Koro ni Chiru'' (Manga) *''Umineko no Naku Koro ni: Rondo of the Witch and Reasoning'' *''Umineko no Naku Koro ni Chiru: Nocturne of Truth and Illusions'' *''Umineko no Naku Koro ni: Portable 1'' *''Umineko no Naku Koro ni: Portable 2'' Relationships *Kinzo Ushiromiya - father *Natsuhi Ushiromiya - wife *Jessica Ushiromiya - daughter *Sayo Yasuda - adopted child, half-sibling (Until the cliff incident) *Lion Ushiromiya - adopted child, half-sibling (Miracle fragment only) Appearance Krauss has old gold colored hair and wears a red suit with a blue under shirt, yellow tie, and white boots. He bears the one-winged eagle on his shirt collar and the lapel of his suit jacket. Personality In the beginning, Krauss is shown to be an arrogant person due to being the eldest and the one was thought by many who will be Kinzo's successor. He is disliked by his siblings especially Eva who he had a rivalry with and whom he seem to look down upon as she was a woman. He also appeared to be unsensitve to his wife's feeling in Legend of the Golden Witch uncapable of understanding her. However shown in End of the Golden Witch and hinted since the first game, he is not doing well as a businessman and was often tricked by other people causing him to fall into a huge debt. He is also not as smart as he appeared to his siblings and is trying hard to gain approval from his father. Also in the fifth game when told in Natsuhi's point of view, he is shown to truly love his wife and daughter despite them being arranged married. He also had a childish side which seemed to never to be known to his siblings. He is good in boxing which he took up when he was in his college years. Role In the Games ''Legend of the Golden Witch He was chosen by the key for the first twilight. It appears his death took place a little after midnight, right after Eva and Hideyoshi went to rest. '''Death' His corpse was found inside the rose garden storehouse. The direct cause of death is unknown, but it seems the side of his head was smashed after his death. This is the beginning of everything. Turn of the Golden Witch He was also chosen by the key for the first twilight. He acknowledged Beatrice's existence and was killed. Death His corpse was found inside the chapel. The immediate cause of death is uncertain, but it seems his stomach was cut open and his intestines were pulled out after his death. And also, sweets were stuffed into his stomach. Welcome Maria. Happy Halloween. Banquet of the Golden Witch Death His corpse was found in the arbor of the rose garden. It is assumed that the cause of death was strangling by a thin object. A stake-shaped weapon was sticking out of his thigh. If only there wasn't that stupid epitaph, I wouldn't have needed a stake. What a pain. ''Alliance of the Golden Witch After the first twilight, Krauss is believed to be captured and imprisoned along with Kyrie, Nanjo, Kanon and Shannon. As part of the killer's plan, he telephones his daughter and passes along instructions for the test of leadership. He is ultimately murdered after escaping. '''Death' His body was found in the vicinity of the back door to the mansion. His head was half destroyed. It is appropriate to think that he was murdered with something like a powerful gun. A demon stake was buried into the damaged area. No one can escape from the ''Chiesters' golden arrows.'' ''End of the Golden Witch'' '''Death Was murdered sometime after the early morning call from which Natsuhi learned he was still alive. His corpse was not found, but his death was guaranted by Bernkastel with the red truth. ''Dawn of the Golden Witch '''Alive' by the time of game suspension ''Requiem of the Golden Witch Rokkenjima Massacre '''Death' He has been shot in a brawl with Hideyoshi by the rifle he had in his own hands after Eva shot his wife. ''Twilight of the Golden Witch'' Was killed on the Second Twilight. Trivia *His birthday is on 2/26 and his blood type is O. Quotes *"Don't you think education for women is like sugar in black tea? When there is none it's just tasteless, but too much of it ruins the tea." *"If you're afraid of the risk, it's alright to bide your time until the price starts to go up. However, if you're too afraid of losing, you might end up with just a scrap of paper. Though these are our lives." *"Love and madness are two sides of the same coin, or so they say. How bothersome." *"We'll definitely be able to reel this fish in. There's no need to rush." de:Krauss Ushiromiya es:Krauss Ushiromiya pl:Krauss Ushiromiya Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Ushiromiya Family